Panda's Sneeze
Panda's Sneeze is the 16th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 16th episode overall.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-pandas-sneeze/EP022222100023?aid=tvschedule Synopsis Panda becomes a cute sensation when a Vine video of his very cute sneeze goes viral. Plot The Bears are ordering pizza at a pizza parlor. While they are waiting for their food, Grizzly asks his brothers what they think of his new look as he is leaning against the glass counter, saying that it will help his cool image. As Ice Bear reads a manual labeled "How to Build a Robot Clone", Panda attempts to lean against the wall in the same pose, asking if he can pull off his cool look as well. Grizzly proceeds to tell him that he looks too cute to look cool. Flustered, Panda says that he doesn't want to look cute. Grizzly suggests that they move on and start eating. As they are eating their pizza, Panda suddenly sneezes, which completely surprises Grizzly and Ice Bear with its cuteness. He keeps sneezing, which causes a crowd to form and everyone starts taking pictures and videos of him. Later, Grizzly finds a video on the internet of Panda sneezing and shows it to him. The video had quickly gained over a million views and counting. Panda gets frustrated at his newfound fame, as many people start greeting and taking pictures of him in public, despite wishing he wasn't known for being cute. Meanwhile, one of Nom Nom's crew members walks in his room, and shows Nom Nom the video of Panda sneezing, explaining that it’s now the most viewed on Vine. Both Panda and Nom Nom are invited to a talk show where they talk about their videos. Nom Nom tries to impress the crowd by showing them a video of him attempting to make cute sneezes like Panda. Outraged, the crowd boos at him as he is believed to have plagiarized the clip of Panda's sneezing. Then the talk show hosts try to change the subject by mentioning a cute worldwide contest coming up. Whoever wins will be known as the year's cutest animal. After the show, Panda tells Nom Nom that he wishes he wasn't known for being cute. Nom Nom then invites him to come inside his limo later on for lunch. In the limo, he strikes a deal with Panda: as long as he acts cool during the contest, he won't win; ergo, he won't be famous anymore and Nom Nom will be on top again. As the contest nears, Grizzly and Ice Bear sit in the crowd. Grizzly tells Ice Bear how excited he is to see Panda on stage while Ice Bear reads a newspaper that says "Robot Bear Rampage!" on the headline, making him become alert of that robot's approach. The contest's host announces its start and the conpetition begins. Nom Nom goes first and gets some decent attention from the crowd. Panda goes next on stage in a "cool" outfit: baggy pants, sneakers, a hat, sunglasses, a shirt, a cardigan and a goatee. He gets little to no attention. Nom Nom eventually trips him to make sure that Panda doesn't look good at all in the next round. While Panda is on the ground, Grizzly and Ice Bear go over and whisper at him over the runway, telling him that he is cool because he is cute and that's why everyone is there watching to begin with. As Panda is starting to have a change of heart and mind, Ice Bear gives him a rose that makes him sneeze. The crowd starts cheering and his cuteness meter goes up. As Panda continues to sneeze throughout the contest, he catches up with Nom Nom and about to win through multiple cute actions he made. Enraged, Nom Nom starts hitting Panda with a pillow, yelling at him for breaking the deal. The pillow spouts feathers all over the place, which causes a huge chain sneeze with Panda, and turns his cute sneeze into a horrible-sounding one. Everyone is grossed out and leaves. The last spectator to leave states that neither of them are cute. Nom Nom presses a button on the floor that causes the contest trophy to rise from underneath the runway. He hugs the trophy without caring about all of the audience that left. Happy again, Panda and his brothers leave. Ice Bear crumples up the newspaper he was reading and throws it in the trophy's cup. The lights darken and Nom Nom notices a shadow with red eyes in the darkness. It turns out to be the robot bear. It grabs Nom Nom and starts to hug him uncomfortably tight. He takes Nom Nom with him and goes behind the stage curtains. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Nom Nom * Farmer * Marie * Tom and Kate (hosts of Top of the Morning) Locations * The Bear Cave * The Cute-Off Stadium Objects * Mornings with Marie * The Bears' Laptop * Robot Bear (debut) Music * Step Off Playa * Grab Some Sun Trivia * It's shown Panda is allergic to other things, such as flowers and feathers, stating that "it must be allergy season" during the event of his sneezing. ** At one point, Panda is seen posing in a photo with some cats; it would later be revealed that Panda is also allergic to cats in Chicken and Waffles. * Near the beginning of the episode after Panda sneezes, a child that calls his sneeze cute is voiced by Sam Lavagnino, the voice of Baby Grizzly. * One of the videos Nom Nom is watching is from the short "Nom Nom Vs. Hamster". Cultural References * The episode could be based on Spongebob Squarepants episode, Suds. * In the brief scene where several phones are shown on the screen with different news articles, one of the phones' screens showed an article that is referencing the Beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure internet meme. * The Bears' reaction to Panda's sneeze may be a parody of a popular short clip of a baby panda sneezing. Errors * Before Panda takes a bite of his pizza, he is seen patting it with a napkin. However, in the next shot, the napkin disappears. * Pepperoni is seen on Panda's pizza, despite him being a vegetarian. There is such a thing as vegetarian pepperoni, however, so this may not be an error. * A main topping on Panda's pizza are flowers, but they change to mushrooms in certain shots. International premieres * March 21, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 18, 2016 (UK) id:Panda's Sneeze Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Nom Nom Episodes Category:P